Methods for applying an image onto a recording medium using a radiation-curable ink are known in the art. Generally, such methods comprise the step of applying the UV curable ink onto a recording medium, e.g. by jetting droplets of the ink using an ink jet printer.
When applying an image onto a recording medium using a radiation-curable ink composition, it is desired that the ink applied onto the recording medium adheres well to the recording medium. If the ink does not adhere well, the printed image may be easily damaged, which is unwanted.
It is known to improve adhesion of an ink layer to a recording medium by applying an undercoat liquid onto the recording medium before applying the ink. An undercoat liquid is also known in the art as primer layer. The undercoat liquid may comprise a radiation-curable component, for example a UV-curable component.
However, even when applying an undercoat liquid, the adhesion may not be satisfactory.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for applying an image onto a recording medium, wherein the adhesion of the image is improved.